dragonballzroleplayingfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Signature Attacks/@comment-24380060-20141204165753
Remaking Kuroi Iwa; and buying Miri's second sig slot if KI: Kai is approved. Kuroi Iwa: Kai (Transformation) After Miri had trained at the Toliman Academy at the cost of selling her memory of grieving over her parents to Lucien, Miri's effectiveness in her Kuroi Iwa transformation has been weakened. To compensate over losing the memory of her family's deaths, Miri instead relied on her loneliness to boost Kuroi Iwa's effects. This produced a better version of the transformation, called Kuroi Iwa: Kai (黒い岩：改'', lit. Black Rock: Revised''). Miri's power in weapons such as Railguns and Swords becomes extremely effective, her swordplay becomes much more precise, allowing Miri to cut bullets in half while they're barely a decimeter away from her body, and her railgun being able to emit small explosions every time a bullet she shoots collides with an object or obstacle. At most times, it can be destructive around the environment, making it dangerous for civilians or other people to be standing in the a nearby area as Miri. Kuroi Iwa: Kai's retains most features as it's old counterpart, turning Miri into a blue-eyed, pale-skinned girl with long black hair tied in uneven spiky ponytails, with the right being shorter than the left. At will, a blue flame appears from her left eye. Her garments consist of a black poncho with black or red fur around the neck area with a white star near the left shoulder and a larger star in the middle of the back. A white line goes through the star on the shoulder and around the rims. The poncho is also lined in a black stringy lace. Under the poncho, she wears a short white or yellow dress with a puffy skirt that has two black horizontal stripes on the chest area. She also wears a buckled black belt around her waist. Additionally, she wears black thigh-high boots and has blue fingernails. As with the main change in appearance, Miri also summons a snake-like creature, which can transform into Miri's weapons. It has a long black body with a white stripe along either side and a prominent snout. It has a jagged ridge running along its back. Miri can also control the creature and order it to use a venomous attack. :Pros: *1.75x Speed; *Swords and Guns deal 1.4x damage, excluding special weapons; *Allows Miri to use "Venom Bite" (see below); :Cons: *Miri takes double damage from weapons; *If on a team, Miri has a 10% chance when using gun-related attacks recoil and hit one of her teammates; *Consumes 75 Fatigue per turn. Venom Bite (Signature Attack) When using Kuroi Iwa: Kai, Miri can use the serpent she controls to inject venom to her opponent after cutting an opening in her opponent's skin/scales/etc. *Automatically barrages at the end of Miri's last sword slice; if the sword slice before Venom Bite has hit, Venom Bite triggers. **Can only be used while in Kuroi Iwa: Kai; **Deals Punch damage; **The opponent get's a -1% HP bleed effect which lasts for 1 turn; **Stacks with other bleed effects; **Miri consumes 15 Fatigue if triggered.